


The Captain Who Loved Her

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 6 [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Candles, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP fic about Chris's PTSD problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain Who Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

****

**July 13, 2013**

**7:59 PM**

I opened the door and closed it. Then I sat down at my office, thinking. I have PTSD for weeks now and due to the depression, now I'm thinking about suicide. So I wrote a poem:

_It just easy to die than suffer_

_My heart is very black_

_Anger and yelling helps me_

_I want to die_

_Right now._

After I finished, I went to the bathroom and run the bath water. Then I added the bubble soap and took up my clothes. I got in the tub and relax for a while. Then I empty out the water and noticed I still have soap on my. I turned on the shower setting, and cleaned my body and hair.

After I was done, I dried my hair and went to the kitchen, still wet and naked, to get some candles and lit up one in my bedroom, two in the living room, and three more in the bedroom. The weather was terrible: very severe thunderstorm, heavy rain, and gale winds. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Jill's POV**

The rain was pouring down very hard. I've made my way into his house. By then, I was soaking wet so I took off everything expect my white underwear. I grabbed a blanket sheet and wrap it around my body. I went to his office, but he not there. I found a piece of paper and read it. I couldn't believe it... He wanted to commit suicide. So I opened his bedroom door and he jumped and covered his lower part with a pillow.

"What the hell! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled.

"Why did you wrote this?..It's so heartbreaking..." I asked, as I give it to him.

"Wow. But hell, I have PTSD!"

I started to tear up a little bit, but I stopped and saw a bulge under the pillow. He having a erection, since he blushing at me. "Please... stop staring..."

Finally, I took the pillow from him and gasped. His cock was 4 inches long and was thick! I dropped the sheet and stared at him.

**Chris's POV**

I knew she want it inside her. She lightly kissed me, but it soon turned into a rough kiss. Both are moaning and our tongues are under our throats. We've stopped and I looked at her white panties. It was soaking wet, so I pulled it off and she blushed at me. I went down and stick my tongue into her cilt, savoring her strawberry juicies taste. I heard her moan and put her hand to my head, making me taste more as I licked harder. I sucked her cilt as she started to shake.

"I'm coming!"

"Say my name loud.." I said, as I continued to suck until I opened my mouth.

"Chris!" She yelled my name out loud as she orgasmed. It tasted very sweet. I laid on bottom, and got on the bed, meaning on top.

"You're sure you want this?"

I just grabbed her and entered her pussy. It was so wet and hot... I grabbed her and started to ride her into me. She moaned at me in pleasure as I went harder and faster. She put her hand at her cilt, meaning she enjoying this and couldn't hold it long. I heard her yelled my name in pleasure and orgasmed, as she let out a large sigh. I...couldn't...hold it...much long...

"Jill!" I yelled out before I exploded deep inside her. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" She said, feeling the hot cum fill her loins up.

It was so romantic....

**Jill's POV**

After he was done, he pulled his cock out and I felt cum flow out of me, as I moaned. He pulled the blanket around us.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It the best thing that comfort me."

"Good night, my solider." I said to him before we fell asleep.


End file.
